El pasado y el futuro
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Como cualquier persona común, ella vivía bien. Normal, sin ninguna razón para cambiar sus hábitos. Pero algo...ALGO... cambia eso. ¿Qué pasaría si caminaras por la calle y automáticamente pasas a ser miembro de SNK? Al pasado, más bien. ¡Lean para saberlo!
1. Prólogo

**Hello! Me presento: soy Tamami-chan. Me decidí hacer este fic, simplemente)?. Aclaro que de esta categoría, vi el anime, las ovas… Pero el manga lo estoy empezando a leer. Prácticamente, no habría spoiler de éste último hasta varios capítulos más adelante, que es cuando terminaría de leer hasta el último cap traducido. ¡Espero que les guste! Es un poco corto el principio, pero luego trataré de hacerlo más largo, ¿Si?**

**Lily: Y cómo vas a saber si les va a gustar, si van a empezar a leerlo…**

**Tamami: Y por eso… Ahora lo leerán… ¬¬**

**Lily: Hai hai. **

**Shingeki No Kyojin no es nuestro, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, excepto la trama de este fanfiction y mi propio OC.**

**Título: El pasado y futuro**

Prólogo: La pequeña luz.

_Una chica de cabello azabache ondulado caminaba lentamente por un camino rocoso. Su mirada estaba perdida, y no hacía más que ver el cielo en vez de la suela de sus zapatos. El clima era templado, con nubes tapando el sol. Era la tarde, casi noche. La gente vendía comida en puestos, donde se reunían a comer, en busca de calor. Un alegre fuego crepitaba cerca de allí._

_Había cabañas de madera por doquier, donde luces amarillentas, provenientes de lámparas, se destacaban en las ventanas traslúcidas. _

_La adolescente se detuvo. Luego se agachó, sacando algo de sus bolsillos. Varios gatos callejeros se acercaban a ella. Parecía tener comida para los pobres animales. Algunos de ellos se le veían las costillas; desnutridos, por falta de alimento, comían ávidamente, mientras que la chica les acariciaba sus pequeñas cabezas suavemente._

_Con el pasar de diez minutos, empezaron a restregarse en su pierna, agradecidos. Pero la pelinegra se fue corriendo a una de las cabañas, dejándolos solos, y con eso, las luces se apagaron en la oscura noche._

…

* * *

— ¡Lily! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Tienes que levantarte! _—_

Una voz femenina se escuchaba a lo lejos. ¿Quién era?

— ¡Vamos, levántate de una vez!_ —_

Ah, sí. Ahora recuerdo. Era mi madre.

Había tenido un sueño muy real. Sin embargo, al recordarlo me embargaba un sentimiento de desazón, con algo de tranquilidad. Era extraño.

Dejando mis pensamientos de lado, abrí mis ojos. Al hacerlo, observé mi habitación de paredes blancas, con flores azuladas. Con esa vista al levantarme, el día no parecía empezar tan mal.

Mi padre había pintado eso. Y también era un preciado recuerdo. Cuando tenía cinco años, él era una persona muy cariñosa, con el que no me separaba nunca.

Una vez, al pasar por unos canteros, pedía que me compraran esas campanillas.

* * *

**Flashback***

_Dos personas tomadas de la mano caminaban por la acera. La figura más pequeña saltaba alegremente, viendo los canteros._

— _Papi, papi, ¿Puedo tener esas flores? ¡Me gustan mucho! — Dijo la niña de cabello negro. Su padre, que estaba a su lado respondió: — Lily, creo que no se podrá. Mamá es alérgica a las flores —_

_El infante seguía insistiendo, tirando el pantalón de éste, hasta que el adulto se paró en seco. _

— _Pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no mejor las pintamos juntos? —_

…

_Luego, las dos figuras siguieron caminando. _

…

_Cinco años después…_

_La misma chica de cabello oscuro, ya más crecida, estaba sentada en un pupitre de madera, apoyando sus brazos arriba de éste. Tarareando por lo bajo una canción suave, dibujaba en hoja rallada. El pizarrón estaba algo escrito, sin nada más que algunas palabras, de las cuales eran:_

_**Faltó la profesora. Por favor, quédense tranquilos hasta que sus padres vengan a buscarlos.**_

_Algunos jugaban cartas que habían traído; otros, hablaban entre sí._

_No se escuchaba el característico bullicio de una escuela normal. Algo apacible, por así decirlo._

_Hasta que, alguien abrió la puerta, lentamente, llamando a la chica de cabello ondulado._

_Ella se incorporó, preguntándose la razón. Ingresó a la dirección, creyendo que la retarían por algo que había hecho mal._

_Pero, no era eso. _

— _Verás… Tu padre… estaba comprando un regalo… y, al caminar, pareció habérsele caído. Al agarrarlo… un camión vino hacia él… — Al terminar esas duras palabras, la directora ya no podía hablar. Explicarle eso a una pequeña de diez años no es fácil. Y más cuando de un familiar cercano se trata._

— _Papi… ¿No va a regresar? — Dijo Lily, temblando._

_Su madre la miró a los ojos, y luego negó con la cabeza. Haciendo esa acción, corrió hacia ella, abrazándola. Y resonando el lamento lastimero en la sala, la mujer se retiró con un simple 'con permiso'._

**Fin flashback***

* * *

Eso era algo que nunca pude olvidar. Pero, él siempre quedaría en mi corazón. Hasta su último aliento fue dedicado a mí. No me deprimiría por esto, ya que seguramente no quería que estuviera triste.

Le deseé buenos días al cuadro en mi mesa de luz, y luego bajé a la cocina. Susan me saludó alegremente, dándome a ver el rico desayuno que me había preparado.

Lo comí rápidamente, saboreando cada bocado, ya que siempre al levantarme me daba un hambre voraz.

Era hija única, así que me consentían bastante. Pero a veces, lograban enfadarme. Desde ese _accidente_ mi madre se había vuelto muy sobre protectora. Siempre estaba encima de mí, pero apreciaba el gesto.

Luego de limpiarme la boca con una servilleta, me cambié a una playera amarilla y vaqueros azules. Era verano, por lo que no hacía frío, y las plantas mostraban la belleza que escondían por ocho meses, demostrando sus flores, algunas aromatizadas.

Al salir, niños y niñas corrían, jugando algún juego entre ellos.

Mis ojos vagaban en la lejanía, sumida en algún que otro pensamiento. Mirando el cielo, en vez del suelo, era algo que solía hacer a menudo, al contrario de las personas normales. Me dirigía a la escuela, que quedaba cerca de casa. Mis dos mejores amigos me esperaban, así que no me aburriría por el resto del día…

Sin embargo, me detuve a medio camino. Enfrente de mí, el camino parecía igual, sólo que… algo más claro. ¿Sería una ilusión óptica?

Avancé tres pasos más. Supongo… que es sólo eso. No pasará nada…

Así que, lentamente, pasé a través.

Unos segundos después, creía que no pasaría nada. Pero luego sentía un frío poco natural. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Eso me dio un terrible susto, que luego lo opacó por la sorpresa. Una luz blanca se destacaba a lo lejos, que se iba acercando poco a poco. Y al iluminarme de repente, cuando mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, me desmayé, sólo así.

Y así, empezó la historia que me cambiaría para siempre…

* * *

**Fin Prólogo.**

**Wiii terminé el prólogo o.O Tengo preparado que nuestra Lily se encuentre con Eren, Mikasa (Mi casa xD), Armin y los demás, en la 'escuela' que enseñan a derrotar a los titanes. No tengo claro cuántos años tiene Levi, y eso que lo busco por enternet, en el anime lo vi y creo que no dice la edad xD. Si es adulto, en el fanfiction lo haré con la edad de diecisiete años, por una razón**

**Aclaro que me esfuerzo bastante en la prolijidad del fic :3**

**Bueno, cuando se me ocurra algo lo publicaré el 1 er cap. Pero, por lo menos no lo dejaré en prólogo.**

**Dejen Review :3 eso hará las cosas más fáciles para mí de escribir. Ah, una cosa más. Si quieren, pueden decirme alguna pareja que se establezca con mi OC, sea Eren, Levi o cualquier personaje masculino.**

**Los veo en el capítulo uno, próximamente :D**


	2. Oscuridad y Misterio

**Jellou! Mi 1 er cap, luego del prólogo xD el tiempo se sitúa antes de la muerte de la madre de Eren (Spoiler salvaje aparece) Cuando estaba con Mikasa, aproximadamente de unos 12 u 11 años. ¡Aclaro que siempre me esfuerzo en la prolijidad de mis fics! Visítenlos también)?**

**Espero que les guste ^^ **_Discalaimer: No soy dueña de Shingeki No Kyojin._

**Lily: ¿La próxima vez hará yaoi?**

**Tamami: ¡No! Pero habrá romance próximamente, prácticamente )?**

**Lily: Igual, tienes 'demasiada' imaginación para crear títulos ¬¬...**

**Respuesta a Paloma12314: Me causó gracia tu comentario LOL. Pos, ¿En serio tiene esa edad? Haha , bien, tendrá 17 en este fanfic xDD. He aquí el 1 er cap, va dedicado a ti ^^ espero que te guste. (¿Por qué pensaría mal? o.O)**

* * *

_"aaa" Pensamientos._

— aaa — Diálogos.

* * *

_Capítulo uno: Oscuridad y misterio_

Me dolía la cabeza. Al parecer me había golpeado. Abrí los ojos. Una vista fuera de lo común me rodeaba.

"¿Dónde… diablos… estoy?" Pensé, sorprendida.

Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Sí, un sueño, como el otro tan real que había tenido.

Me incorporé rápidamente. Estaba en la tierra, y me había ensuciado mi playera nueva. Una lástima.  
Si esto era una invención de mi mente, entonces podría hacer lo que quisiera, ya que al otro día me despertaría con mi madre: '¡Ya tienes que ir a la escuela!' y demás.

Al mirar alrededor, esto se me hacía conocido, por alguna extraña razón. No tenía más que hacer, así que empecé a inspeccionar el lugar. No había edificios, sólo casas viejas. El suelo era de tierra, donde los transeúntes recorrían constantemente. Entonces, decidí preguntar en dónde me encontraba.

— Señor… — Le llamé la atención a un hombre de cabello negro — ¿Puede decirme en dónde estoy? Me he perdido — Mentí.

— En el distrito Shiganshina, por supuesto… ¿No eres de aquí? — Me preguntó a su vez.

Negué con la cabeza. Para evitar seguir hablando con un desconocido, lo saludé y seguí explorando. Me había sorprendido bastante. _Shiganshina…_

_Por alguna razón se me hacía conocido…_

Vagué sin rumbo, esperando que el sueño se terminara al fin; pero nada sucedía. Empecé a tener hambre. ¿Un sueño puede recrear esto?

Ya no podía caminar más, estaba muy exhausta. Tenía algo de miedo. Porque, esto no parecía nada fuera de lo común. Algo normal, no un sueño.

Me acurruqué cerca de una casa, que dormiría por esta vez allí.

* * *

_— Lily… —_

Alguien o algo parecían llamarme. Era todo negro, hasta que la voz se iba intensificando. No veía absolutamente nada, hasta que mi vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad.

— Hola — Escuché en mi oído, sobresaltándome por la cercanía. Era un chico de cabello rubio, con orbes verde esmeralda. Su ropa no lograba verla, ya que estaba muy oscuro…

— ¿¡Quién eres!? — Le dije a la persona.

— Ah, ah, que ya se ha despertado la bella durmiente. Me llamo Vormund Aida*. — Respondió él, canturreando.

Era un nombre extraño. No lo conocía, sin embargo sabía mi nombre… Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, que sentía que explotaría.

— Verás, yo… Te convoqué aquí —

_"¿Qué?"_ Pensé, con escepticismo _"No puede convocarme… ¿Será que tengo una alucinación?"_

— Haz lo que quieras. Elige no creer, o creer… Pero, si quieres yo puedo decirte como podrías salir de aquí — Me explicó el adolescente, con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Esto de verdad era un sueño? N_o… no lo era…_

_"Mamá… estará sola. No tengo a ningún familiar salvo a ella, y no quiero perderla"_

Era la más mínima posibilidad, y no perdía nada en creerlo, salvo humillarme a mí misma.

Respiré hondo, y decidí hablarle.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — Algo que, sabía, me estaba manipulando a propósito. Pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

— Sólo… derrotar a un titán colosal—

"¿Titán colosal? ¿Qué es eso?" En mi cabeza no lograba encontrar la respuesta… Sólo un dibujo de muchos años que había visto por televisión**.

— Lograrás saberlo dentro de poco … Pero, si lo logras, podrás volver a tu época— Dicho esto, él se desvaneció. Unos minutos antes que perdiera la conciencia, yo ya había tomado una decisión. Derrotaría 'al titan colosal' y volvería a casa. No había otra opción.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Al contrario de lo que me había esperado, no me sentía adolorida por estar en la misma posición, acostada en el suelo… sino que parecía estar en una cama.

_¿Mi habitación?_

Abrí los ojos. No, no lo era. Las paredes estaban desgastadas, aunque en buen estado. Las frazadas eran rojas, al contrario de las mías, que eran azules.

Luego me di cuenta que tenía un paño en la cabeza. ¿Quién me habrá puesto esto? Al parecer, he tenido fiebre…

Alguien estaba entrando. Me volví en posición original.

_— Parece que todavía está dormida… Le cambiaré el paño… — _

Sentía como alguien retiraba lo que había en mi cabeza, lo estrujaba y lo ponía de vuelta en su lugar. No soportaba más. Tendría que agradecer por lo menos su hospitalidad , y decir 'lo siento' por mi actitud maleducada.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente. Unos ojos verdes amables se juntaron con los míos.

Parecía sorprendido…

— Ya parece que despertaste — Se rió el chico, algo nervioso — Perdón por haberte sacado de la calle así, mi padre me dijo que podía llevarte a mi casa, para saber si podríamos ayudarte—

No entendía cómo el padre podría recoger así como así a personas necesitadas. Sin embargo, lo que dijo a continuación resolvió mis dudas:

— Él es doctor, y él quiere ayudar a todas las personas que pueda… Así, que si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo y…—

Lo interrumpí, ya que era demasiado — No, no tienes que hacer nada más por mí. Lo que han hecho tú y tu padre ha sido suficiente. Te agradezco mucho—

El castaño se incorporó de repente — No tienes que darnos las gracias. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Decidí decirle mi nombre original, sentía que podía confiar en él — Me llamo Lily Collins—

Sentía que podía levantarme. Así que lo hice. Al ojiverde no pareció gustarle la idea, ya que exclamo un '¡No! Tienes que descansar más' a lo que le respondí que no era necesario. Accedió a regañadientes, pero todo me parecía divertido, de alguna manera. Recordé que no le había preguntado su nombre.

_— Eren Jäger — Me respondió, con una sonrisa._

_Ésta fue, sin duda, un primer encuentro, de la primera persona que se conevertiría mi amigo..._

* * *

F**in Cap 1**

**Sigue siendo corto u-u . Perdonen xD Pero cumplí lo que dije, hice el 1 er cap xD He aquí, el encuentro con el personaje principal (Redobles de tambor) : Eren!**

**Me cuestan mucho las descripciones, y pongo mucho dialogo. No es fácil)?**

**El prox cap seguramente vendrá Mikasa y Armin… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**AÚN no haré ningún emparejamiento. Es muy pronto xD. Tomaré la sugerencia de Paloma12314 xD No me decido entre Eren, Armin(¿? (LOL) y Levi :3**

**El chico rubio será una incógnita, pero tengo algo preparado, algo así como una historia, el cómo obtuvo sus poderes(Aún no lo sé T^T que alguien me ayude)? Y su relación con Lily. Ah, perdonen si me quedó un poco OC Eren...**

**Bien…. Dejen Review! nwn eso me ayuda a escribir….y amm que les vaya bien)? Acepto sugerencias de la trama :3**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Vormund Aira: significa Guardián del tiempo. Decidí utilizar Vormund, en alemán, ya que en el anime no sé si sabían, pero J_äger, el apellido de Eren, significa cazador _(xD Lo descubrí por el Op 1) y, decidí ponerlo en ese idioma. Vormund=Guardián.**

**Y en japonés, Aira(Romaji) significa tiempo...**

** **Referencia a un dibujito de le tele, Jóvenes Titanes xD**

**Bye! :1**


	3. Estadía en casa de los Jäger

**¡Ohayo minna! Perdón por la tardanza. Casi al día siguiente. Tenía el siguiente cap. Peero, no se me ocurría la 2 da parte. Y hoy, recibí un golpe de inspiración cuando estaba caminando)? xD Una cosa que no había dicho antes: Me decidí hacer esta historia porque no había… casi ningún fic Oc que fueran a otro mundo que se enamoraran de Levi o.O Igual, ustedes díganme y yo lo tengo de sugerencia xD.**

**Estoy feliz (? Mi segundo cap. Disclaimer: No soy dueña de SNK.**

**Respuesta a los review de: (Y gracias a ellos)**

**Loca biónica: Qué bueno que te guste. Acá está el cap que te prometí. Siento igual, que algo está mal, no sé qué cosa xD.**

**Paloma12314: Tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír owo me recuerdas a alguien)? Probaré el ta te ti okno haha. Creo que ya sé cómo voy a hacer…pero no estoy segura, quiero ver si alguien pone la votación con quien quiere que se empareje mi Oc xD. Y sí, yo siempre le digo Eren llegar xDD**

**Kia-chan: Acá está la continuación ^^**

**Lily: Por lo menos tendrías que hacer un adelanto...**

**Tamami: ¡No! No tengo escrito el cap 3 todavía u.u**

_Resumen hasta ahora: Lily es una chica normal. Perdió a su padre desde pequeña, pero eso no impide que siga su vida normalmente. Un día cualquiera, camina observando a los niños jugando en la calle. Luego, de repente… ¿Aparece… una ventana? Era más transparente del entorno que la rodeaba. Se decidió a entrar, y acaba en un lugar desconocido. Resulta ser que fue al pasado. Y un chico rubio misterioso aparece en sus sueños. Dice que derrote al titán colosal para regresar a su tiempo. ¿Qué hará ella de ahora en adelante? ¡Léalo para saberlo!_

* * *

_Capítulo dos: Estadía en la casa de los Jäger_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Mi estadía en el día fue tranquila. Eren me dio a conocer a su madre. Carla, una persona hacendosa y cariñosa de ojos color ámbar. Ella se parecía a la mía. Era gentil conmigo, y algo protectora con su hijo. Portaba una blusa amarilla, que encima tenía un delantal blanco.

Su padre parecía no haber llegado. Al parecer, tenía mucho trabajo. Ya era mediodía, con el cielo despejado, celeste, y con algunas nubes, que en mi opinión parecían algodón de azúcar blanco.

Al contrario de mi tiempo, éste parecía ser más _natural_. Había más animales, no había edificios. El aire parecía más puro, no contaminado por las fábricas. El viento soplaba en mi cara, algo refrescante…

Tenía curiosidad por este mundo_; ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Realmente estaba en el pasado?_ _¿Qué era exactamente el 'titán colosal'?_

Respecto a mi última pregunta, sabía que había sido imprudente al aceptar la petición de ese chico. No conocía ese término. Al estar determinada en ese momento, no consideré esta posibilidad. Muy estúpido por mi parte.

Desde mi perspectiva, yo era de las personas que pensaban antes de hacer alguna acción. No pensé que alguna vez haría una cosa tan idiota.

Decidí no pensar y dejar mis preocupaciones de lado. El viento frío que rozaba apenas mi rostro parecía llevárselas.

"_Mamá…"_

En ese momento, algo se movió cerca de mí. Me sobresalté.

Una chica de cabello largo, del mismo color que el mío, no dejaba de mirarme. Era muy hermosa. Sentí envidia.

Decidí tomar la palabra.

– ¿Ho…Hola? – La saludé, algo incómoda.

– Ah. Hola. Ya me dijeron que te hospedarías aquí, y… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Me preguntó, lo más casualmente, si es que se podía describir así las palabras de ella.

– Lily… – Respondí, con la misma sensación de antes.

– Mikasa… soy la hermana de Eren – Declaró la pelinegra, como sabiendo lo que pensaba.

La hermana… quién lo sabría. Qué extraño.

Me quedé en el mismo lugar de antes. Yo… tendría que pensar qué hacer, no podría quedarme para siempre así. Por hoy me quedaría a dormir… Pero… no podría abusar más de su hospitalidad.

– ¡Vengan a comer! – Exclamó una voz femenina, llamándonos.

Al sentarme en la mesa yo comía calladamente. Pensando en el encuentro de hoy, miraba de reojo a Mikasa.

– ¿Te ha pasado algo? – Dijo ella, luego de comerse la carne de su plato.

– No... No pasa nada – Su voz hizo sobresaltarme.

Volví a salir. Necesitaba tomarme un tiempo; algo así como pensar bien las cosas. Mirando el cielo, algo que hacía continuamente, lo que me recordaba el pacífico azul claro de mi tiempo, y a la vez, que mi padre y yo nos conectábamos a través de esto. Pero… él ya no podía ni siquiera estar conectado, ya que no estaba en mi época.

Eso hizo entristecerme. Lo había perdido todo.

* * *

**Luego de unas horas...**

Caminando descuidadamente por ahí, de repente una sombra me agarró de los hombros.

– ¿Qué haces por este lugar, preciosa? – Su aliento a una persona que ha bebido, causó asquearme. Tenía miedo, ya que nunca había estado en esta situación.

Entonces, le pisé el pie y salí corriendo, sin embargo éste me perseguía. Sentía que mis fuerzas desaparecían. Seguramente ya era muy tarde, y ellos estarían preguntándose dónde estaba.

No; no se preocuparían por una chica como yo, que encontraron por casualidad. Aunque me hayan acogido, eso no quiere decir nada.

Vislumbré un callejón. Espero que no haya ningún delincuente. Tan cansada estaba, que perdí la consciencia por un segundo, tropezando con alguien.

Espera… _¡¿Alguien?!_

Abrí los ojos. Unos bellos orbes azules me observaban.

¿Dónde me encontraba? Ah, ahora recuerdo. Un hombre empezó a perseguirme borracho, hasta que me refugié en este recodo.

Salté rápido, sentándome en el frío suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Siempre me sentía cómoda en esa posición. Era un chico de cabellos rubios.

Esa persona había conseguido sonrojarme. Maldita sea. Siempre, desde hace mucho tiempo, al estar cerca de un chico lograba que me pusiera de esta manera. Odiaba eso.

– ¿E-estás bien? – Sus palabras fueron más suaves de lo que creía, teniendo en cuenta que era una desconocida.

– Claro que no, ¡Estúpido! – Exclamé. No sabía la razón, pero era lo que había salido de mi boca – Oh, perdón. Es que estaba algo asustada – Le dije, algo cohibida, para que no pensara que era alguien agresiva. Pero… ¿¡Por qué me tendría que importar lo que piense de mí!?

– Claro – Asintió, al parecer me creía.

Esa vez, todo parecía detenerse. El tiempo parecía caminar a ritmo de tortuga. Decidí romper este incómodo silencio con una pregunta.

– No sé si responderás, pero… ¿Por qué te escondías? –

– ¿Yo? Bueno, es que unos niños parecían querer pegarme, y con suerte encontré este lugar –

_¿Pegarle? ¿Por qué?_ Sentía que me metía demasiado en el tema, aunque no me importaba.

– ¿Por qué… –

– Ah, Mikasa ¡Justo a tiempo! – Exclamó él, interrumpiéndome. Giré mi cabeza, para ver quién era. Me hubiera dejado terminar la frase…

Y… ¿Mikasa? Habrá venido… ¿Por mí? No, no puede ser.

– Vámonos, Lily – Me dijo secamente. Al agarrarme del brazo fuertemente, yo me solté con mucho esfuerzo. Quería saberlo.

– Estabas… ¿Preocupada por mí? –

– Recién te conozco. Pero… no me caes mal. Mamá dijo que teníamos que traerte a casa, que no podía dejar que una flacucha como tú esté sin comer –

Me sentía feliz. Largué una carcajada, de lo que mi compañera no sabía dónde encontraba la gracia.

– Bueno, ¡Vamos para allá! – Exclamé, algo más animada.

Mikasa saludó al chico con un ademán.

– ¿Lo conoces? – Inquirí.

– Sí, es amigo de Eren y mío – Declaró, como si no fuera de importancia.

Sentí celos de alguna manera. No, no pueden ser celos… debe ser… la sensación de conocer a más personas.

"AHH no lo tengo claro" Pensé, algo enojada conmigo misma, revolviéndome mi cabello.

– Ya llegamos –

Antes de lo que había calculado, la casa ya estaba enfrente de nosotras.

Un hombre de cabello negro estaba esperándonos en la entrada.

– _Bienvenida de nuevo, Lily –_

* * *

**Fin cap 2.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. :3 Ya terminé de leer el manga, así que algo sabré de mas (? haha aunque no entendí del todo, y los dibujos son re diferentes :OO Espero que alguna vez pasen el pasado de Levi, como ver por qué su personalidad es tan… extremista(¿? Ya que (en el anime) tú eliges: Confiar en tus compañeros o enfrentar a (shh xD) **

**Respecto a estos fic, no tengo horario para actualizar. Hoy tuve bastante tiempo libre, esta vez el Hicken (Mi escuela TwT) No estuvo tan demandante con evaluaciones y eso ewe.**

**Espero actualizar, hice este cap algo más largo (Solo un poquitín xD)**

**Ok, una última cosa. (Si no la responden está bien) ¿Pueden recomendarme shojo o shonen que no sean conocidos? (*-* Los amo xD)**

**¡Bueno, que tengan lindo día hoy! ¡Sayonara! ¡Matane!**


End file.
